1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display substrate having a plurality of common electrodes, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer injected between the first and second display substrates. The LCD displays a desired image by forming an electric field between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, adjusting the intensity of the electric field, and thus controlling the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal panel. Since the LCD is not a self light-emitting display, it includes a plurality of light-emitting blocks.
Recently, a technology, which controls the luminance of each light-emitting block according to an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel to enhance image quality, is being developed.